


The Evening City

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, the Sewer King searched for his children.





	The Evening City

I never created Sewer King.

Scowling, the Sewer King searched for his children and never found the thieves in Gotham City before he decided to return to the area beneath the streets.

THE END


End file.
